My Onna
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: A low growl escaped his lips as he pinned her against a tree, crimson eyes darkening to almost onyx with his desire and anger. "No. You're my onna. You will not be absorbed into a cursed tama. I won't let you."


_I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

Her breath caught in her throat as she watched the sweat cover his muscular form, glistening in the sun. Heat burned on her cheeks as well as in the pit of her stomach, her eyes transfixed on the sinfully beautiful sight. _Kami-sama... How can one being look so divine?_

A smirk danced across the features of the silver kitsune bandit, spotting the miko's lusting gaze on his shirtless companion. "It seems you've caught her eye, Hiei. As well as something else if her scent is any indication."

Crimson eyes flickered towards the blue eyed beauty he had done his best to ignore over the last month that they'd been dragged into this quest. "Hn. Just an onna."

"A gorgeous, powerful, intelligent,_ miko_. She would make a fine mate for any youkai. I wonder why she'd allow her eyes to stray to a nasty little fucker like you?"

"Hn."

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha! Why can't you just accept that they're here to help?"<p>

"Keh! The short one put a blade to my throat the first time he saw me," the hanyou grumbled, clearly still sore that the hybrid had gotten the best of him.

The miko glowered a bit, sapphire eyes falling to her feet in frustration and barely restrained hurt. "Well I can't send them away. Koenma-sama has ordered them to assist us in getting the shards. There's nothing I can do about it so you'll have to deal with them. Besides, they helped us rebuild the village earlier and they're all excellent fighters."

"Well maybe _you_ would need them, Wench. But I don't. _I_ don't get kidnapped and in the way of battles."

Kagome nearly screamed in frustration and slight pain at the way he spoke to her. _He makes me so tired._

"Hn. Onna, the kit wants you," Hiei growled as he dropped into the clearing where the inu hanyou was berating the miko.

"Go. No good to me here. After all, the kit will whine and distract you from the quest."

Frustration and sadness rolled off of her in waves as she walked away, her aura becoming falsely bright to hide her emotional limitations from her friends and son. _That's all I can do, isn't it? Cheer them up and hope it's enough._

Crimson orbs glared into pools of amber heatedly before the two parted ways.

* * *

><p>Tension filled the air as the two similar personalities clashed brilliantly, youki and reiki rising and falling like the tides. Reiki and youki from the other companions crackled in response, the intensity overwhelming two sensitive beings.<p>

"Uremeshi! Stop glaring at the inu! It's all giving me a headache!"

Sapphire eyes snapped up to look into the orange haired man's kind brown ones gratefully. _It's nice knowing someone else feels all this..._

"Shut up, Baka! I'll glare at him all I want!" Yusuke roared, continuing to send waves of hate at the amber eyed male.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, his fangs bared at the partial youkai. "What are you glaring at me for? I didn't do anything to you! You and your team of "reikai tantei" are the one interfering in searching for _my_ tama!"

"You yell at us about resting and then you go to fuck that smelly dead miko! Then when the chick who actually cares about you asks a question and you bite her head off! I don't know her that well, but she could do a lot better!" Yusuke roared, pissed about the whole thing yet he couldn't place exactly why it bothered him so much.

Youko sighed as he watched, eying the miko's slumped shoulders as she walked away. **_"Seems even Yusuke is not unaffected by the miko's presence. What do you think, Hiei?"_**

Silence echoed as the kitsune realized his friend had disappeared.

* * *

><p>A look of resignation danced across the miko's features as she collapsed against a tree, tears coming down her cheeks.<em> I'm always causing trouble. Why can't I do anything right?<em>

Crimson irises glared at the crying miko as he stepped forward to kneel at her side. "Hn. Stop you're irritating crying."

Sapphire orbs clashed with ruby pools as she wiped her tears away quickly. "Oh, Hiei-san! I-I'm sorry. Please don't trouble yourself with me."

He snorted, grabbing her chin and kissing her roughly. "You need a mate."

Confusion filled her eyes as he walked away, a dark blush staining her cheeks as she touched her lips gingerly. _What was that all about?_

_Hn. Irritating onna. She has no idea what she's doing._

* * *

><p>Soft moans emitted from her throat as the miko sank into the hot spring gratefully. <em>So many hard battles recently... It's been good having the boys these past few months... Especially Hiei.<em> "Sango-chan?"

"Hm?" the taiijya responded lazily, her eyes half closed as the water eased the tension in her muscles.

"What would it mean if a youkai kissed you and then told you that you needed a mate, but then ignored you except to make sure that you slept near him?" Her cheeks burned a dark crimson color, beyond that of the flush of heat from the spring.

Sango smiled a bit at her friend and stretched, staring at the stars. "So the hybrid likes you, does he? You have many suitors..."

"I-I didn't say that-"

The taiijya laughed a bit, dipping her head back into the water to wet her hair. "Did you read the scroll I gave you for your jii-chan?"

Curiosity gleamed in her eyes as she looked at her friend. "No. I just handed it off to him. I thought if it was only a legend to even to taiijya than it wasn't important."

"You should have read it. I thought it was only a legend as well for a long time, but thinking on it I believe it's true. Basically it says that every millennium or so, a woman is born. This woman will have the heart to love many, as well as the ability to draw the eyes and affections of almost every man who meets her without ever trying, yet be unlucky in love until she finds the one male who can love and protect her. The catch is, he will never be able to contain her fully. Even if he earns her complete love and she wants for only him, her suitors will always be numerous."

"Sounds like Helen of Troy," Kagome murmured under her breath thoughtfully.

Brown eyes flickered to the miko's blue as she shrugged. "I don't know about this "Helen" person, but that sounds an awful lot like you to me."

Crimson crept across her face and down her neck as she shook her head furiously. "That-that's not me at all! Maybe unlucky in love but-"

Sango giggled a bit as she dunked her friend's head under water to quiet her, tugging her up after five seconds. "It is you. You always have men after you."

She coughed a bit at that, shaking her head. "Ko-Kouga-kun is the only-"

"And the Hojos both from this time and yours, that little disgusting poison master Mukotsu, half the villagers we encounter, Hiei-san, Kuwabara-san, Youko-san, and countless others."

"Kazuma-kun likes every pretty girl, Hiei-san-"

A sigh fell from the brown eyed beauty's lips as she dunked her miko friend again.

* * *

><p>"Onna, stop fidgeting this instant."<p>

Deep blue eyes snapped up to look at the hybrid, her hands stilling in surprise as she dropped the splintered piece of wood. _Oops... That arrow is finished._ "I'm sorry Hiei. I'm just worried about the others. What if they didn't find shelter?"

The hybrid merely stared into the flames of the fire he'd made, the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance as water poured from the sky just outside the cave. "Hn. They'll survive."

Kagome sighed and shifted a bit, wincing slightly as her body cried out with pain. _I wish I had my bag... Some painkillers would be nice._

Crimson eyes snapped up to the miko's body, his eyes narrowing as he saw the shield of reiki distorting her aura, scent, and appearance slightly. "Onna, you said you weren't injured."

"I'm not. Do you see or smell any blood?" she laughed nervously, ignoring the pain from the action.

His hand shot out, yanking her to him as his jagan flashed to show him the claw shaped gashes in her side, dark bruises over her ribs, and clearly broken fingers. "You are so incredibly idiotic at times, Onna."

She flushed a dark pink and sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to be a bother. Normally I can take care of things on my own but my first aid kit is in my back pack."

"Hn. You let yourself be injured like this and did not tell anyone before?"

Tears leaked from beneath her eyelids as she pulled away from him, standing to walk away.

Low growls fell from his lips as he watched her walk towards the entrance of the cave, torrents of rain blurring the view of the outside world. "Get back here, Onna. You'll aggravate your injuries more than you already have."

"I'm sorry... I ju-just don't want anyone to see me like this. You shouldn't have to see my weakness." Her body slumped against the wall of the cave.

A sigh escaped the hybrid's lips as he pulled her to him and walked back towards the fire with her. "Hn. You are foolish but not weak. The average ningen would be whimpering in pain by now."

"But... I'm not supposed to be like this."

He snorted and set her down, ripping her shirt off of her to inspect her injuries more closely. _Damn... If she isn't given attention soon she could die._ His brows knitted together as he tugged at his dormant koorime half. "Hn. Be quiet. I have to concentrate."

Sweat glistened on her face as she felt her reiki attempt to rise against his youki, holding it back as cool healing youki flowed into her body. _He's helping me. He's helping me... Concentrate... Breathe._

Hiei pulled back when he felt she was healed sufficiently. "Hn. You'll be fine. There might be scarring and tenderness though."

The miko smiled softly at him as she kissed his cheek, a light blush on her face. "Thank you Hiei. That was very kind of you."

He nodded faintly, eying the soiled skirt and pulling it off. "These clothes aren't appropriate for shard hunting anyway."

She blushed faintly as he handed her his cloak. "I could have salvaged them."

"Hn. Put it on."

* * *

><p>Kuwabara smiled faintly as he watched his friend stare at the pretty miko.<em> I'm glad that they're getting closer now. It's obvious they like each other.<em>

Yusuke thumped him on the back of the head with a snort. "What's up with you?"

"Don't you see it, Uremeshi?" the orange haired man replied as he watched the blue eyed beauty blush and hand the normally ill tempered hybrid a chocolate.

"Huh... Angry little bastard is finally gettin' some. Maybe that will loosen him up."

Youko rolled his eyes at the brash detective, clearly not impressed by his attempt at humor. "You are so crude, Yusuke. While I agree he needs it, it's obvious that he is seeking more from the little vixen. Though I admit, she is very tempting."

"Kagome is a special lady, y'know? If I didn't love Yukina so much, I would really try to steal her heart. It's a shame that she lets people walk on her."

Yusuke nodded a bit. "Hiei isn't exactly someone made for coddling his mate though."

Golden eyes danced in amusement. "You'll see Yusuke. You'll see."

* * *

><p>"Hiei? Do you want to take a walk with me?" Kagome asked softly, her cheeks a faint pink as she looked up at the youkai in his tree.<p>

Hiei dropped to the ground next to her in response. "Hn."

**_"Enjoy your little "walk" Hiei!"_** Youko sang into his mind.

**_"Hn. It would be wise for you to hold your tongue, Fox."_** With that the hybrid yanked the miko away.

Kagome smiled at him and hesitantly took his hand as they walked. "Hiei?"

"Hn?"

She sighed and tugged the completed shikon no tama out from under her shirt. "I found a way to call it to me. Hiei, the quest is over."

Shock filtered through his system at that, one hand coming up to grasp the pink sphere in his palm. "How? When?" His crimson irises stared into her cerulean orbs with curiosity and a little concern. _How did she do it?_

"Last night the spirits of the shikon no tama called to me. I put up a reiki shield and left so that no one would try to follow me. I felt the shikon no kakera pulse and all of the sudden it was complete. Midoriko's voice kept saying that only one thing would make the shikon no tama disappear. Hiei... The only thing that will make it disappear is if I allow myself to be absorbed."

"No."

"Hiei I-"

A low growl escaped his lips as he pinned her against a tree, crimson eyes darkening to almost onyx with his desire and anger. "No. You're _my_ onna. You will not be absorbed into a cursed tama. I won't let you."

Small hands reached for his face, caressing his cheeks. "I have to Hiei. I'm the guardian and I have to do what's best for everyone."

"How is it best for you to leave?"

Her lips pressed against his gently, trying to convey her love for him in that kiss. _Please understand... I love you. I want to be with you, but I can't._

Possessive growls rumbled in his throat as he leaned in, his body instinctively demanding more from his onna. "Hn. You won't leave," he breathed as he let her lips go free.

Love filled her eyes as she kissed his cheek, her breathing ragged. "I have to. Aishiteru, Hiei. Now and forever."

"No!" he roared as he saw her aura becoming larger and beginning to glow.

"Aishiteru..."

The forbidden child clutched at her, desperate for her to be his. "If you are leaving... You leave as mine!"

Shock registered as she felt his fangs sink into her flesh, restraining her aura as best she could as his youki flowed into her. Blazing heat and freezing cold battled their way into her body through the mark, all the while fusing with her pure reiki. _I feel... Complete..._

Blood seeped into his mouth, purity bonding with his flesh and warring youki as his new mate shimmered and began to disappear.

"Hiei!"

And then she was gone.

* * *

><p>Human fingers ran through blood red hair as emerald eyes flickered over the group, now one member short. "So, I guess this is good bye."<p>

"Feh. We didn't need your help. Naraku was weak without the shikon."

Sango slammed her hiraikotsu down against the ground, her temper on edge after months of being without her best friend and little sister. "Shut up Inuyasha!"

Miroku let out a soft sigh as he placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. "So it is. We appreciate your help greatly. Farewell."

Crimson eyes, lined now with the pink of Kagome's reiki skimmed over to the kit as he nodded at him. "Hn. Take care of yourself."

Yusuke punched Inuyasha in the face and grinned as he sighed in relief. "Been waitin' to do that. Ja ne."

Shippou waved a bit and gave Kuwabara a slight hug.

"Sayonara."

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SHIKON NO TAMA AND THE MIKO DISAPPEARED?"<p>

"SHUT UP TODDLER! IT MEANS WHAT IT MEANS, KAGS LET HERSELF BE ABSORBED SO THE SHIKON WOULD DISAPPEAR, NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yusuke roared back at the irate demi god, clearly just as angry.

Kurama sighed, closing his eyes as his head began to pound. **_"Hiei? You don't have to stay you know."_**

**_"Hn."_**

**_"No will think less of you,"_** he added in seriousness, knowing that the loss of his mate and her reiki bonding with him had truly offset his balance.

**_"Hn."_**

Kuwabara let out a soft sigh, rolling his shoulders as he watched his best friend and their boss continue to scream at one another. _This is so utterly pointless right now. No one will say what's really bothering them. Their auras are getting on my nerves._

Crimson orbs glared at the wall before the hybrid stomped away.

Koenma paused mid yell and looked at his team in surprise. "What aren't you telling me?"

Yusuke snorted and cracked his neck, glaring at the demi god. "Holy reiki in his aura and NOW you ask? And you say _I'm_ the dumb one."

Beady brown eyes snapped up to glare at them. "It's Shorty's business. No one else's as long as he doesn't want it to be."

Soft green eyes peered at the orange haired young man in surprise. _Kuwabara certainly is growing up... It's strange that he would defend him when he's hurting just as badly. I don't envy his ability to empathize. But then that empathy is most likely what gives him such respect for Hiei's wishes._

* * *

><p>One sword calloused hand pressed against the goshinboku gently. <em>This place... It's the only thing that seems familiar. Her scent is fading so much though.<em>

_"Hiei..."_

Shivers ran down his spine as he felt a pull at his spirit. "Kagome..." Suddenly frantic, the hybrid disappeared from the area, searching for his mate.

* * *

><p>Pink light pulsed and shimmered, pale blue and dark crimson streaks swirling around the pink. The moonlight seemed to glimmer weakly in comparison, the woods glowing with the unearthly light.<p>

Hiei's heart leapt when he saw the familiar, yet slightly different aura. _Could it be?_

_"Hiei... Come."_

Hope flashed in the hybrid's eyes as he took off int the woods, letting his senses guide him ever closer to the person always on his mind, his onna, his _mate_.

A beautiful yet terrible woman stood in the center of the light, her hair a glowing mass of red and blue light, skin pure silver in it's glow, eyes naught but the dark pink of the shikon no tama. **"Forbidden child. You have thwarted our work."**

Shock registered in his eyes as he heard the voice, a chorus of a thousand mixing to create a low genderless roar. "Give me my mate."

**"You _dare_ make demands of us after taking away our chance at peace? Ungrateful wretch!"**

"She allowed you to absorb her! And you use her body to appear, distorting her beauty," he snarled.

**"YOU ARE THE REASON WE MUST APPEAR! YOU STOLE HER FROM US!"**

His eyes widened at the figure's rage, stepping back a bit.

**"Her love for you took her away. Before she was pure and thought only of the good of all. You tainted her with longing and desire to be with you! Absorbing her didn't destroy us like it was supposed to. It just made us dormant, for over 500 years. But her _longing_! Your bond was destroying her! We had to bring her back."**

"I can have her back?" Hope flickered in his features as he moved towards her.

Suddenly the light dimmed and faded and Kagome fell forward into his arms, her body limp as she looked up at him. "Hiei... Gomen... For leaving you."

He claimed her lips roughly in response, showing her the way he felt before pulling back so she could breath. "Don't do it again."

The miko smiles and rested her head against his shoulder.


End file.
